The Sohmas' Best Friend
by Mima Loves Her Anime
Summary: Who is this girl? This girl...Yumi. She is not of the Zodiac, but yet she hugs the boys and they do not transform. She makes Kyo smile. She makes Hare smile. Shigure says she even makes AKITO smile. This girl...Yumi; Who and what is she?
1. Prologue

**Hey there, guys. I'm starting a new story, if you can't tell. I forgot my love of Fruits Basket, but don't worry, I found it again! This is mainly based off the anime, but I'll be bringing in a few characters from the manga. In my story, Akito is a boy; no hidden estrogen whatsoever. The first chapter is extremely short, but I treat it as if it's a prologue. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**By the way reader, the characters in Fruits Basket (Primarily Tohru) tend to talk to themselves an awful lot, so I'm going to try to stick to that!**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

-

-

-

"I don't need to hear it, ya damn rat!"

"You're making a fuss out of nothing, stupid cat."

The boys were at it again…Oh, sorry! My name is Tohru Honda! My mother passed away a few months ago, so now I live with Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure Sohma at their house. What I didn't expect was that they were part of a cursed family that transforms into the animals of the Chinese Zodiac when someone of the opposite sex hugs them. Erm…maybe now isn't a good time to explain the rest.

"Boys, I've already had to fix the doors once this week; please be more careful." Shigure sighed, watching his house about to get destroyed, yet again.

Knock-knock.

"Hm? There's someone at the door?" I wondered; walking over to the door and sliding it open gently. All while minding the gap where Kyo's fist punched through earlier. As I opened the door, I almost forgot to greet her by my loss of thought. The girl before me was so _cute_. She looked a bit younger than me; maybe a year or two. Her chocolate brown hair came layering down to her mid-back. Her eyes were the most unique I'd ever seen; one a lovely shade of blue that resembled violet, the other a very intense shade of brown that mocked crimson red. They were like a lighter shade of Kyo and Yuki's eyes. Her skin was a natural peach pale; just a few shades more colorful then the moon. Her complexion was flawless; she had a little black circular birthmark beneath her left eye. _Oh, that's right!_

"Umm, hello. May I help you?" I greeted her with a warm smile.

Her eyes hid a gleam of hope, but also a hint of sadness behind them. "Is Shigure here?" She asked in a polite, musical voice.

"Who do we have here, Tohru?" Shigure appeared at the sound of his name. His eyes widened as his vision settled on the little girl before him. The girl couldn't help but smile and jump to embrace him.

"Shigure!" She squeaked, breathlessly and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek as he twirled her around and sang.

"_Our little wallflower is back! Our flower, our flower!_ Yuki, Kyo, get out here!"

As he was hugging and twirling her, it occurred to me that he didn't transform. Maybe she was a member of the zodiac!

"What is it Shagu- _Yumi_!" Yuki gasped in surprise.

"Yuki!" She ran to him, kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly as well. He didn't resist, hugging her back with a soft smile on his lips. She pulled her head back a bit. "I missed you guys so much! I-Is Kyo here, too?" She asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Yumi…" Kyo whispered from the doorway; eyes wide with disbelief. The poor girl's eyes threatened to overflow at the rim with tears as she wrapped her arms around him. Surprisingly, Kyo embraced her just as eagerly back and managed to lift her off the ground. Like the others, she kissed his cheek once.

"Kyo!" She sang. I realized my face hurt; I'd been smiling too much.

But as happy as this apparent reunion made me, I couldn't stop wandering just who _was_ this girl.

-

-

-

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated; they make me write more! **


	2. Red Heart, Blue Eyes

**Hi there, this is the official first chapter. I hope you like it! Thanks for reading! All rights reserved to their respected owners. Reviews are appreciated.**

-

-

-

"I'm very sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. I was a little… preoccupied." The girl with the heterochromic eyes said to me. She bowed. "My name is Yumi Ito. It's very nice to meet you."

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine!" I'm Tohru Honda!" I bowed over and over like a broken wind-up doll.

"Dear, you can calm down." She smiled, cheerfully. At this point, we were all gathered around the dining table; each of us on our own side except for Yumi and Kyo who shared a side. "Umm, would you tell me why you're here? Not to be rude or anything, but I know you're not a Sohma, so…" Yumi trailed off.

"Oh, of course! Well," I began. It took about ten minutes to explain to her why I was here and what had happened for the past few months. I only mentioned the curse when she asked me what animal I think Kyo would be. She was very easy to talk to.

"Yumi has been closely linked with Sohma's since birth." Shigure elaborated in his chirpy, singsong voice. "You see, the Ito family is known as the 'Sheppard' or 'path'. They are not affected by the curse in the way that we are affected. As their title may suggest, they only guide the animals. However, only one person in the entire Ito family is the 'path'. For this lifetime, it's Yumi. Before that, it was Yumi's grandmother, Haruhi. Her term ended at age sixty; when Yumi was born. The 'path' maintains a family-like bond with every member of the Zodiac; that including Kyo and Akito. They also have the ability to hug a zodiac member of the opposite sex and not risk transforming them. We don't have any idea why it's like this," He paused, grinning widely. "But, it's nice; being able to hug her without turning into a fur ball."

"So, there aren't any burdens for her to bear?" I asked.

"Oh, quite the contrary. There are quite a few. Let's see…her eyes are the eyes of a path, she has an abnormally long life span, "

"Isn't that a good thing?" I wondered.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Shigure slightly smiled.

"Everyone dies before me, so no; it's not necessarily a good thing." Yumi whispered.

"How long is long?" I asked.

"My great-great-grandfather lived to be one hundred and twenty-three years old." She blinked.

"Oh so, you don't need to be a girl?"

"No, there is no pattern that we know of other than it skips a generation." Yumi added.

"Are there any other burdens?"

"My heart is on the opposite side." She said as if it weren't a big deal.

"Y-You mean," I stammered.

She put her palm on the right side of her chest. "Beat beat." She sang with the hint of a smile on her lips. But her eyes. Her eyes made me want to cry. They were so wide and innocent; full of hope. But they hid years of pain; as if they were about to shed tears at any second, as well. She hid it so well. She…practiced hiding it.

"Are you alright?" She asked me worriedly.

"Uh yes!" I giggled in order to retract any future sobbing.

"Due to her condition, she often has breathing problems." Yuki added.

"Almost as bad as the rat's," Kyo muttered.

"This is getting so depressing." Yumi laughed. "Let's talk cheerios." She grinned, but then she slowed down. "Umm has anyone seen Haru lately?" I thought I saw her cheeks brighten a few shades.

Shigure's face turned teasing. "Haru? Why would that interest you?" He smirked.

Yup, definitely pink. "It's just because I haven't seen him since I boarded for America a year ago." She glared at him.

"America?" I asked, gushing. "Ooh like the 'Big Apple' or 'The Grand Canyon'?"

She chuckled. "Not that part of America. More the Indiana part; I visited family my family that lives there. I actually just came off the plane. I just dropped off my stuff at my place and rushed right over here." She smiled.

"Why didn't you stay at home? Or visit the estate first?" Kyo asked; his crimson eyes wide with curiosity.

"Would you have liked me to stay home?"

"That's not-"

"I know." She smiled. "No one's home right now at my place; and I missed you guys too much. If I visited the estate, then I wouldn't have had a chance to come here. God knows what Momiji would have done if he saw me." She giggled; focusing her eyes on me. "Besides, it looks like I may have made a new friend."

"Yes!" I smiled, brightly. "I do have a few more questions, though; if that's alright with you."

"Shoot."

"Well," I began. "Why is there no one at your house right now?"

"My mom and dad are still in America, right now. Actually, they made arrangements for me to stay at the Sohma estate. They won't let me stay alone at our house. That'll be…fun." She sighed a bit, but then smiled again.

"How old are you?"

"I-"

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm asking too many personal questions. I mean, I'm just really curious and you're really interesting! The last Sohma I met was Hatsuharu and that was a while ago so I'm just really curious is all! You don't have to answer these if you don't want to! I understand if you think I'm-"

"It's alright, Miss Tohru." Yumi assured with her musical voice once again; she smiled. "Ask all the questions you want. I've spent my year portraying someone else's life so it'd be a nice change to talk about myself again. And I'm fifteen; same as Haru and Momiji."

I nodded, gratefully. "You said 'portraying someone else's life'. What did you mean by that?"

"Oh. In the United States, I needed to find a part-time job, so I was an actress in a theater."

"Ooh! Like Broadway?!"

She chuckled. "Once again, you're overestimating Indiana. It's not quite that extravagant. It was called the Embassy Theater. I was always given a character that talked a lot and cried, so I kind of lost myself during a performance. It was fun, but it deprives you of yourself after every show."

"How exciting! Umm…your eyes are very pretty." I giggled.

So did she. "Ah 'little Yumi lovely eyes' as Aya called me. Thank you."

"Does everyone in your family have eyes like yours?"

"No, just the paths. Which, right now, are just my grandmother and me. For whatever reason, my eyes look like Kyo and Yuki's. My grandmother's were regular blue and green." She shrugged.

"Yes," Added Shigure. "Yumi has the most interesting eye colors by far of all the previous paths."

"It's a part of the curse. It might mean something; I'm not sure what, though, yet. I'm glad my eyes are like this, though."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked.

She stiffened. "Uh, um," She was expressionless, but I could feel that she was struck to the heart by that question. She answered anyway. "No Miss. No, I don't." She smiled gently, though I could barely hear her. I needed to change the subject, fast.

"Uh, uh…What's your favorite color?"

"White and Green." She answered almost immediately.

"I wonder why white," Kyo muttered under his breath. Yuki hit his arm once, so did Yumi, but in a gentler way.

"Would any of you be interested in accompanying me to the park tomorrow?" She asked. "Kyo you're coming regardless of your answer."

"What?! Why?!" He complained.

"Well, you're more prone to say no. Yuki and Shigure will say yes like they always do. But, you're always the one asking 'why me?'"

She knew them so well.

"Of course, we'll all be coming." Shigure assured. "But, I presume you're inviting others as well?"

"Yes; Hatori, Momiji, Haru, Aya, and Kagura."

"K-Kagura? The hell I'm going!" Kyo argued; his red eyes burning.

"Yes, you are." Yumi quickly finished that discussion."

"You haven't invited Rin, Ritsu, or the others?" Asked Shigure.

"I spoke with Hatori on the phone prior to coming here. He said that everyone else couldn't attend because they had already made previous engagements elsewhere. Akito I would see on my own time." She hesitated. "Tohru, will you come with us tomorrow?"

I smiled, brightly and nodded. "Yes, of course."

Yumi smiled in return. "Lovely." But then she stood up, dusting herself off a bit. I just noticed what she was wearing; dark blue skinny jeans that resembled grey complimented a black elbow-length sleeve, zip-up hoodie. The jacket's hood was striped black and white. Beneath the jacket was a lovely somewhat frilly white shirt that was probably originally intended to be worn in the summer. Converse made the entire outfit come together. Strangely, even with the summer shirt, she came across as a person who had her own style; just a mix between fashionista and punky. But she had such a sweet, innocent face; I would never think that she could even hurt a fly. Hm? She has a necklace around her neck. It was, it looked like, a homemade little trinket. The little cross was about as big as the distance from a knuckle to the middle of the finger. It was cute; she must take good care of it.

"Shigure, may I use your phone?"

"Of course," He smiled, wryly. "Calling Haru, are you?"

"I am not!" She defended; blushing madly. "And it's none of your business!" Then she exited the room.

"Why is she so embarrassed when you bring up Hatsuharu?" I asked.

"Some things you'll have to let Yumi explain, Miss Honda." Yuki smiled; a hint that I shouldn't bring it up until she does. "Let's just say they've had their ups and downs."

"Oh, the drama in this family!" Shigure sighed in his novelist, poetic voice.

"Are you kidding?" We heard Yumi's voice in the hallway. She sighed. "Fine, I'll ask him. Bye-bye." She walked back into the room. "Shig-"

"Yes, you can stay here tonight." He chuckled.

"Thank you." Was all she said before heading for the almost twilight-struck outdoors. "If you'll excuse me, Kyo, may I talk to you, in private?" She asked with a pleading, playful look on her face. Her cheeks were but a pale amethyst color now.

He didn't answer. He just nodded and followed her to the door, without a smile, without a second thought of it.

"We'll be back in a while." Yumi bowed to us as she closed the door behind herself and Kyo. The sound of fading footsteps made me slightly uneasy.

-

-

-

**Did you like? I was up until five working on Yumi's character. Some good ideas came of it. Anyway, what did you think? Who do you think Yumi is to everyone? Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading. And thanks to** SayaAyla, Sera Makkusu, hatsutohrux3, and duckie lover 151 ** for my first reviews on this story.**


	3. Not Love Family Admiration

**Here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy it; it really tells you a lot about the relationship between a certain, orange kitty and a little, heterochromatic-eyed girl. Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**

-

-

-

_**[This is Yumi's Point of View.]**_

"...Welcome back."

"Kyo, you couldn't have said that in front of everyone?" I smiled at him. We were far enough from the house now; in an herb garden of some sorts. Oh, this was Yuki's. I remember now; he planted leeks and strawberries and other what nots here. I hope the boy had enough common sense to not plant them side by side. I took a seat on a rock, right beside my favorite carrot-top.

"If I did, Shigure would have done that stupid mocking thing he always does." He said. He stared up at the cloudless, dusk sun with soft, red eyes.

"Yeah, he would have." I chuckled, half-heartedly. The seconds ticked by.

"…so how have you been, Yumi?" He asked before could in a soft voice.

"I've been alright. Actually didn't have any breathing problems in America." I swung my legs a bit. "What about you?" I've been worried."

"I've been fine." He murmured.

"Tell me what happened." I said. He looked at me with surprised, wide eyes; lips barely parted. But then he smiled so sweetly that it brought out that year's worth of built-up feelings of me missing him.

"I never understood how you did that." He chuckled.

"A lot of people can, if you just let them. Stop yelling for a moment and just talk to them, you know?"

He laughed, bitterly. "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious. Okay, maybe some will need a little more time than others, but it'll all be worth it."

"Too bad that'll never happen."

"Stop doing that." I sighed.

"What?" He asked.

"You keep pushing away any chance you have of getting close to someone. You've seen what happened with you and Yuki. It's unhealthy, Kyo. I'm worried. Have either of you even tried to get along?"

He said nothing; he just stared at the ground below us.

"Hm?" I pushed.

"It's just that," He struggled. "I don't…know…how,"

"It's not that you don't know how. You don't _want_ to get close right now. You're afraid that if you get close, that those you love will just reject you or disappoint you later on." I shook my head. "But, I saw you trying. When Yuki hit your arm in there, you didn't do a thing." I sighed, switching my eyes to his; they were still firmly focused on the ground. "I…know that you're starting to try. Its taken years, but you're starting. I don't know why, though, yet. It might be because of that girl in there."

"Tohru?" N- I-"

"It might; it's just a theory. But, it's been a change, I see." I exhaled slowly. "I just want you to be _happy_, Kyo."

He laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Only you and master have said that to me, so far." He looked at me for the first time; his eyes made me want to weep. "Thanks."

"Nice way to wiggle out of the subject, kitty-cat." I swung my arm around his shoulders; leaning my head on his shoulder. "But, I still love you, so naturally I forgive you."

"It's weird."

"Hm?" I mumbled.

"You're like a little sister to me, yet _you're_ the one who always makes _me_ feel better."

"Well, kitty-cat, it's a mutual feeling."

"What do you mean? How?" He asked.

"Well," I began. I shifted my head a bit. He was taller now, too. Oww! Oww! Neck cramp! "Oww. Well, did you know your smile makes me happy? Quiet, this isn't corny. But, really, you don't smile often, and smirks don't count. So, when I see you actually smile, it makes me very happy." I giggled. "Mutualism, my friend."

He was silent again for a moment. "And here I thought it was commensalism. At least it isn't parasitism."

I chuckled, but that made my chest hurt. I tried to breathe in and out slowly, but ended up coughing instead. I covered my mouth with my sleeve to not seem rude.

"A-Are you alright?" Kitty-cat asked.

"I had a good solid year, too…Japanese air no good for Yumi-chan's lungs." I joked. I took my arm off of his shoulder; putting my hands together. He gave me a worried look. I changed the subject. "Tell me something,"

"Yeah?"

"What's Akito planning?" I shook my head. "Is he planning on actually giving Tohru a chance? Or is he just building her up to make her suffer in the end?"

"I really don't know. But, if he lays a finger on her, I'll break his face." He muttered.

"Oh?"

His eyes widened. "I didn't mean anything funny by that! It's just that she isn't very strong and she wouldn't' stand a chance against Akito."

He was getting angry. Time for some cheer-up medicine. "That's sweet; you want to protect her. And if Akito even tries to hurt one of you, there _will_ be heck to pay."

It worked. He laughed.

He slung his arm around my shoulders. "You're still the same old Yumi. Y'know, cursing ought to do you some good. Let off some steam, you know?"

"No." I answered simply.

He chuckled, again. "Same old Yumi." He muttered.

"Same old me…" I murmured. "Umm, will you tell me something?"

"Hm?"

"…How's Haru?" I said so quietly that I could hardly hear myself. Kyo didn't' answer for a moment; but then he smiled.

In a soft, considerate voice, he said, "He's doing alright. He and Rin are still together."

Oh. That's nice. They love each other…so it's only natural for them to be together…No matter how much I-

"That's good! I'm so glad they're still together! It's so hard to find a lasting relationship around here anymore!" I giggled, standing up to skip over to Yuki's garden. I kneeled down to inspect what he made. "These are lovely."

"Did he hurt you?" He asked.

I exhaled, gently. "No…I hurt myself…by getting implicated…stupidly implicated."

"What will you do?"

"I'll…" I sighed. "I don't know. I originally intended to make him hate me, but I realized I wouldn't be able to handle that. So, I'll just try to remain friends. It's the best thing right now."

"You really believe that?"

"I don't know anymore." I whispered. I heard his footsteps come near. "Once, I tried to tell him that. _Soon, you'll learn to hate me_, I said. He just gave me an appalled look, saying, _I could never hate you_. He didn't' even know what I was talking about…but that's okay. Easier on my part." I muttered the last sentence.

"Getting him to hate you will never work. No one could ever hate you. You're too…too…much yourself." He muttered.

I giggled a small, lifeless giggle.

"Haru h-" He struggled to form his words. "He…loves you. He does but…but,"

"Not love. _Family Admiration_."

"No, he s-" He stopped short. I turned around to find him just staring at me.

"Kyo…what're you not telling me?" I asked; he stayed silent. "Kyo." Harsher now.

He shook his head and turned around.

"Hey!" I called after him.

"It's getting dark," He said, putting his hands in his blue jacket's pockets. "We should go inside." He started walking away from me.

"But, I…" I began. But I knew he wouldn't answer me, no matter what antics I would have used. I gave up, and ran up to walk beside him. "Alright."

I wanted to know what he was going to say, but it was obvious that I wasn't meant to hear it. I sighed, nudging his shoulder. He smiled softly, looking ahead still as we walked together back to his house.

"Thank you," I said with decreasing blue in my eyes.

He looked at me with wide, crimson eyes. "For what?"

"You smiled." I giggled and messed up his orange, little head; running past him.

"H-hey!" He blinked, trying to catch up.

But it was true. He made me feel _happier_…just with a twitch of the lips.

_Arigatou, Kyo-kun._

-

-

-

**Well, there's chapter two. Did you like it? Yes, Kyo and Yumi are very close, as you can tell. He even lets her call him kitty-cat, and he doesn't get angry. What do you think is going on between Haru and Yumi? You'll have to wait a little longer to find out. The next update probably won't come as soon. Thanksgiving weekend is over and its back to school. Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Memories

**Surprised? Yes, the third chapter has come so soon. Okay, so I finished this Sunday night on notebook paper, and I typed it Monday, which is now. Yes, right now it's almost eleven at night. [Yes, I write these comments after I write the story because I change a lot of things.] This is, by far, the longest chapter I've ever written, so far. It has over 3500 words. [3862 to be exact.] I didn't believe that either, at first. Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated. All rights reserved to their respected owners.**

**Read this, first! In the Italics part [there will be a few paragraphs in Italics as you read.], when you get there, I suggest listening to 'Let Me Sign' by Robert Pattinson. That's what I listened to when I was typing and I think it adds to the moment. It might be a tear-jerker, I don't know. [But, what do I know? I'm just the author.]**

-

-

-

"Ooh! This is going to be so fun!" Tohru squeaked in her seat. "It's been a while since I've gone out on a picnic!"

I laughed. We were in a minivan big enough for seven or eight people. Hatori did the driving while Ayame was enjoying his shotgun position; yapping away at how 'marvelous this wonderful day that God blessed us with' was. Shigure was demoted to the left middle seat, while I was on the right one. On the back couch, Tohru sat between Kyo and Yuki. Yuki was sulking; looking as if he were about to hurl himself out of the window at the first comment his brother made to him. But thankfully, Aya was preoccupied talking to Hatori.

"Oh, Shigure," Aya turned around in his seat. I guess I spoke too soon. "Do you remember the last picnic we went on?"

Shigure put his hand on his chin with a gleam in his eyes. "Indeed, I do. The most memorable picnic I've ever had. We should do that again more often." He smirked.

"But, not today, my friend; children are present." They laughed. Yuki began to unlock the left window next to him with a distressed look on his face.

I slapped his knee repeatedly, well, as far as I could reach his knee. "No! No! That's a no-no, mouse." He seemed to debate with himself for a moment, biting his lip, before letting the window go. He sat back in his seat annoyed, pouting.

"I fear that I may rue this day," He muttered.

"No, you won't." I sang. Tohru was smiling the whole time. I wondered if her cheeks hurt. I heard somewhere that if you smile too much, your face hurts and eventually goes numb. What a scientific fact. I chuckled to myself as I saw Kyo taking a cat-nap with his face resting in his palm and turned toward the window. I took out my phone, snapping a picture of him in his peaceful form. Aww! I took a few more; of the three amigos in the back, the three in the front, and one of Shigure and myself. After that, my camera was taken over by Aya who took pictures of everyone, and himself, over and over. I feared for my memory card.

"Hatori, you said that, Momiji, Kagura, and Hatsuharu were meeting us at the park, right?" I asked.

"Yes, that's right." He answered; I think I heard a smile in his voice. I checked the rear-view mirror. Looks like my ears were telling fibs to my eyes.

"Oh? I thought Kisa and Hiro were coming along, too." Shigure complained.

"They were supposed to, but Kisa had to go on a field trip today. Hiro went with her." I answered.

"Oh." He said like it was news everyone knew and he was the last to find out.

"We're here." Hatori announced in his usual monotone voice. I turned around, putting my hand on Kyo's arm; shaking it.

"_Kyo,_" I sang. "_Time to get up._"

He grumbled, not waking.

I quickly slapped away the hand that was supporting his face. His head almost hit the window. Keyword:_ almost_. He groaned again and opened his eyes. His vision focused on the window.

"Is that him?!" A muffled voice yelled. A loud thump was heard on Kyo's window. "Kyo! My love! You've come! You've really come!" She said through the window; her hands on the glass while she kissed it once. I chuckled. Oh, that's right. No one knows I'm here except for these guys in the car and Akito. This should be fun then.

I opened the door and saw Kagura standing in font of it, ready to pounce in. She froze; staring wide-eyed at me with her mouth hanging open.

"Y-Yumi?" She asked, incredulous.

As I popped down on to the ground, I greeted her with a peace sign and a peppy "Yo."

And then everything went blurry.

Kagura was shaking me as hugged me with death's embrace. I held my breath and hugged her back, joyfully. "Hello there, Kagu-bear! I missed you!" I giggled, but at the same time I was trying to catch my breath.

"You're choking the poor girl," Yuki muttered as he stepped out the van with Tohru right behind him. Kyo cleverly snuck out the other side behind Shigure.

"Oh, I've missed you so so so so much! Why didn't you call me before you came?! I would've made you a card! No-! A cake! No-!" She gasped, dramatically. "A parade! With floats and everything!"

"Kagura, what's- Yumi!" Momiji ran towards me head first with arms outstretched. He was wearing that famous, happy smile I'd missed so much. "Yumi Yumi! Yumi! Haru! Yumi's here!" He called.

_Haru._

The little blonde jumped on me and squeezed me almost as tight as Kagura did. "I missed you so much!" He squealed and giggled.

"I missed you, too, bunny!" I giggled; spinning him. Wow…Kagura, Momiji… my chest was filled with so much joy that I was almost crying.

"Momiji, did you say that," Hatsuharu walked into the scene; his eyes wide and lips barely parted, just like the others. "Yumi's _here_." My heart was in such a rush of beats that it didn't even have a rhythm, anymore. As I ran to him in a sprint and jumped into his open arms, I could feel the warm salty tears stream down my cheeks. He hugged me like he always used to when I was sad or frightened. He'd wrap his arms completely around me protectively, lean his head down beside mine so he could whisper something to make me feel better, and not let go for a long while. He was so warm. I was always cold for some reason. His scent was so pleasantly familiar. "Welcome home, Yumi." He whispered in a low, handsome voice. That set even more tears trailing down. My heart was enjoying itself almost as much as I was.

"I missed you, Haru." I whispered in a tear-broken voice that I tried to conceal, failing pathetically.

"Well, it's a good thing you came back, then. I missed you, too." He chuckled. He pulled his head back a bit. I got o see his beautiful face for the first time in an entire year. "You've grown, haven't you? What, four feet eleven, now?" He smiled a sweet style that nearly broke my heart.

"Five feet three, thank you very much."

_Best Friend_, My conscience whispered, mawkishly in my head. My heart gradually slowed while hearing that fact.

I hit his arm in a very 'friendly' way. His wide smile seemed slightly burdened by that.

"You don't call much do you?" I hugged him again to not see the face that kept tempting me to never let this sweet boy out of my reach.

"I could say the same to you." He chuckled.

"Well, we're just both dumb, aren't we?" I giggled.

"Oh, this is just so cute!" Aya declared. I heard the 'click' of my camera phone. "Oh, marvelous! That was so adorable! Now, both of you take a normal picture!"

"Normal," Haru smirked and slung me on to his back; I hung on to his neck.

"This is normal?" I muttered, internally giggling.

"For us it is." He smiled to the camera. I did, too, but not really for the sake of the photo.

Aya gushed again, saying how cute we were over and over again. It was at times like this I wished Hiro and Kisa were here; they were a hundred times cuter together than we were, that way Aya would fawn over them. "Cute!" He sang. I felt my cheeks heat up. Darn it, Ayame!

I sighed quietly enough for Haru not to hear. I realized that behind Aya, Kagura was holding Kyo's arm; I don't think he was aware of it, though. Both of them had genuinely happy smiles on their face. Actually, most all of them did, except for Aya and Shigure who were gushing over the pictures; Hatori was getting things out of the car. But, I now understood that the smilers were smiling at us. "Put me down." I whispered to Haru when clearing my throat didn't work.

"Not yet," He whispered, humorously.

I blinked. "Have you gone black?"

"Nope," He turned his head back to smile again. "I'm just really happy, right now."

I blushed a bit again. Ugh! This was the only guy in the world who could make me blush, and he didn't even know it. He must think I'm running a fever or something. I stared at him for a few seconds like an idiot. _Yo!_ My conscience called. I blinked and laid my head down on his back. "Well then, ride on you happy pack mule."

He laughed as he carried me to the minivan to help unpack everything.

_Tick-tock. Tick-tock._

After about ten minutes, we had set out everything.

"Tohru, you made," I gazed at the plaid red and white blanket full of food. "Everything."

She giggled, pink tinting her cheeks. "Oh, I don't know about that. But, I didn't really know what everyone liked, so I just made a variety. I hope I made a bit of something likes."

"With the food Tohru made, and the food that Aya, Kagura and I made, I think we have enough to feed a cow." I chuckled.

Haru watched m with bored eyes. "I find that offensive," He said with his 'I'm trying to be serious for a joke' voice. "And I'm not even that hungry."

"I'm sorry. I got used to the saying since no one I knew in Indiana turned into a cow."

"_Ox._"

"Then why are you complaining?" I winked, chuckling. He did too, and that just made my day that much better.

"Yumi, what would you like?" Tohru asked me; holding a palette of different flavored rice balls.

"Oh, um, yes." I picked up a crab flavored one and thanked her.

"You picked quite a nice day for a picnic, Yumi." Complimented Hatori. It was a relief to see him in casual clothing…well, his version of casual. I thought I saw his lip quiver upward a bit.

"Lucky." I grinned. _Karma_, my conscience sang. I shook my head, discreetly. "Umm, I'm really glad I came back. My next trip to America won't be for a few more years, so I'm going to soak you guys up with whatever time I have."

"Oh, it's always a pleasure to have you with us little Yumi lovely eyes!" Aya cheered in his …Aya voice. I didn't fail to notice that Yuki and Aya were on opposite sides of the blanket. Hatori was seated in between Shigure and Aya, I was seated in between Haru and Momiji, Yuki and Tohru were seated together, and the famous 'struggling' couple, the cat and the boar, were sitting abnormally close to each other. The cat looked completely uncomfortable as the boar tried to put –shove- food into his mouth. I giggled. The blanket was big enough for everyone to sit. "Is it just me, or has she gotten even cuter?"

_Not this again._

"Now, now, Aya. She's almost a woman. If anything, she's beautiful." Shigure grinned with chopsticks still in his teeth.

"Um, no-"

"You're right! She's getting more _beautiful_! Oh this lovely girl is growing up too fast!"

I tried to speak again. "Aya, no-"

"Oh, Shigure! Do you remember when Yumi came back from America when she was seven? She was so happy to see everyone! Imagine all the anticipation she built in her year-long stay."

"Aya."

"Oh, and when she saw Haru and Kyo, again. It was just the sweetest thing in the world. Those three were inseparable! Yumi always held on to at least one of their hands and hugged them whenever she saw them. And-"

"Aya! Please stop talking." I tried to remain gentle; that wasn't working too well.

"Oh, but why? Remember how you kissed their cheeks every time you greeted them?"

This was a wasted effort. I just ate my flippin' rice ball and listened. For some reason, I got a Blue October song stuck in my head. Into the ocean end it all. Into the ocean, end it all. I realized it was a bit of a sad song after replaying that verse in my head. Before I could finish dissecting the entire song, Momiji pulled on my sleeve.

"Yumi, remember, remember! Before you left for America last year, you said you'd tell me about your twin? Remember, remember?" I looked around. Everyone was already done eating. I realized I went through three rice balls; the little strips of seaweed were on my plate. Shigure sighed; he was happily lying on his back, fat and happy.

"N-not right now, Momiji." I smiled, softly.

"But, why?" He complained.

"I'll tell you later."

"Aww!"

"Behave, Momiji." Hare said while sipping water very elegantly, even from a paper cup.

"Haru, Yuki, Kyo, do you know?" He pressed. They nodded, reluctantly.

"Fine," I shook my head. Tohru would find out eventually, anyway. "Well, um…when I was born, I was born with a twin. Her name was Yori. We looked completely apart from each other, but we both had this little birthmark beneath our left eyes. I had brown auburn hair; she had black hair with little blonde tips. My eyes were like this, violet and red, while hers were a greyish-brown, almost black. Her skin was a little lighter than Kyo's. But, we were still twins, so we looked a little the same in facial features. We have the same nose and eye shape, but Yori had fuller lips. Well, people thought there was something wrong with Yori because she had such dark features. But, in reality, there was actually something wrong with me. Our parents' eyes were both greyish-hazel. My mom's hair was light brown and my dad's was black. Mom had my skin color and Dad had Kyo's. I had these eyes and hair and they thought there was something wrong with her. She was very frail, and got ill very easily. Anyway, when we were five or six, Yori got…really mad. She…she started blaming me for her illnesses.

_"Yori, what's wrong?" I watched my younger twin on the ground in front of our favorite apple tree._

_"It's your fault," She slowly, hissed. "It's all your fault, why I'm so sick. I even look it. My eyes are black. My hair is black. My skin is supposed to be pale, Yumi. Pale. Do I look pale?! I'm so sick all of the time and it's all because of _you_."_

_"Sister, I-"_

_"Don't call me that," She struggled for breath. "Sisters do not hurt each other. Sisters don't take _lives_ from one another."_

_I felt tears wet my cheeks. I sobbed, uncontrollably. "Sister, I-"_

_"Don't call me that! I hate you! You took everything!" She coughed. "All because you had to be the path! _You_ had to have the long life! Do you know where you got that extra life?! From me! You're draining and sucking the life out of me everyday!" She was weeping, too. I saw Mama through the window, washing dishes. She looked at me, dropped the dishes, and ran outside._

_"You took everything! I hate you, Yumi!" She screamed as Mama picked her up. Her entire face was red. I realized I was on the ground, on my knees._

_"I didn't mean to…" I murmured. "I didn't mean to…" No one was close enough to hear me. "I didn't mean to…" I fell over on to the grass and curled up into a ball. "I didn't mean to…" My entire face was wet with tears. "I didn't mean to." My chest hurt. "I didn't mean to." I could feel my heart beat on the opposite side, the __wrong side. It went __beat tick tick tick, beat tick tick tick. I'm sorry, sister." I was conscious of when my breathing got shallow. "I'm sorry, sister!" I struggled to yell, for her to hear me. I needed her to __know that I was sorry. "I love you." I whispered, using the remaining oxygen I had left in my lungs. That was my last inhale of breath. I felt my head spin and my body go numb. _I feel dizzy_, my conscience and I muttered simultaneously._

_"Yumi!" I heard my father's voice near me. Did he pick me up? Was I moving? I don't know. A pleasant sensation made me open my eyes. A bright light was shining in my face. _The sun is so pretty_, my conscience said. _Too bad Yori can't see it right now._ And then, I felt horrid._

_Yori. I'm sorry, I love you._

"After that, Yori went to Hatori. Hatori erases memories of our family as well as the Sohmas. Yori was on the verge of giving herself a severe partly depression-caused illness; the other part was caused by thoughts of me. So, the best thing was to erase her memory. She wanted it. She would forget me and our family completely. But, before her memory was erased, she talked to me. She took my hands and gave me the sweetest, calmest smile in the world; I hadn't seen this smile from her in a long time. She said to me, '_This is the best thing for us, right now. Maybe when we're older, we'll know each other as twin sisters again. I'm sorry. I don't hate you. I do love you. I really do. I wish you every happiness, my sister. I love you, Yumi._'" I quoted what my sister said to me, word for word. "Then she hugged me tightly and kissed both my cheeks. We were both crying our eyes out, but _she_ wasn't the one who was hyperventilating. _She_ wasn't the one having to be held back by her mother. _She_ wasn't the one who screamed her head off and passed out as soon as the light flashed across her only sister's forehead and erased every single memory she had with her twin and family. No, she was the one with tears still running down her cheeks. After that, I've been seeing Yori every few years. She lives in America with our aunt and uncle; she has no idea that they aren't her real parents or about the curse. I-" I realized I was weeping now. "Would you all please excuse me for a few minutes?" I stood up, risking a glance at them. Tohru and Momiji had tears brimming over as well. And here I thought this was going to be a nice day. I turned around and walked…jogged…_ran_ over into a little forest of trees.

"Yumi! Wait!" Someone called. I didn't know who, but it sounded like a boy. I didn't turn around. I just kept running until I stumbled upon a gazebo in a beautiful lilac and rose garden.

"_Yumi_, it's alright." He turned me around and wrapped his arms around me; crushing me to his chest. My tears were being soaked up by his shirt.

_Yori, I'm sorry. I love you_, my childhood voice echoed in my head.

"Snap out of it, Yumi!"

_Listen to him!_ My conscience commanded. I laughed. My conscience had my voice; it sounded just like Yori's.

"Yumi, please calm down. Shh."

_She learned to hate me._

-

-

-

**There's chapter three. Did you like? I hand is tired for writing so much. Did you play the Robert Pattinson song at the italics part? I did. When Yumi was quoting her sister, I was listening to Paramore's Decode. By the way, does anyone know which Blue October song I mentioned? Anyway, thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! Reviews are appreciated.**


	5. No Hard Feelings

**Yes, this chapter is extremely short, but he next will be longer. I have the draft for the next chapter started so stay tuned! :] By the way, I intentionally didn't mention whose point of view this was. You'll find out while you read. Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.  
**

-

-

-

_Yumi._

"Would you all please excuse me for a few minutes?" Her voice cracked. Her face was calmly letting tears wander down her cheeks; it almost looked as if she wasn't crying. I knew what going to happen next; she was about to roam off somewhere alone and try to calm down. But that never worked for her. She'd just end up hyperventilating in a corner where no one could find her; even if her heart were to act, she wouldn't call for help. I wasn't going to let that happen again. But before I could say anything, she was already heading for the trees.

"Yumi! Wait!" I ran after her. Everyone on the blanket followed me with their eyes; their bodies immobile. She ran into the entrance to the old lilac and rose garden. She was leaning over, her hand on her buckling knees, trying to breathe through random gasps. She supported herself by leaning against a gazebo's fence. I ran to her quickly. _Thank God_, I thought as I saw that she was breathing normally, small hypes of hyperventilation, but she was inhaling and exhaling just fine. I turned her around gently; tears were still escaping from her beautiful and unique eyes. "Yumi, it's alright." I wrapped my arms around her protectively; I felt salty water seep through my shirt. She whispered something unintelligible. It's all her damn memories doing this! If she hadn't have been the path, then she would have been spared the hurt. The pain of loving and losing her sister by hatred, the breathing impairments, the uncomfortable knowledge that she'll die after everyone else, everyone that she _loved_- all of these were slowly eating away at her like a parasite, growing more and more, feeding off of her misery. This was still only the beginning. But, right now all she's doing is crying; hopefully it will never progress further than that.

"Snap out of it, Yumi." I tried desperately to lead back to reality. "Yumi, please calm down. Shh." I mumbled softly in her ear as her unintentional sobbing gradually decreased.

Her hands reached up to cup my face, to identify me, but her head was still buried in my chest. "H-Haru?" She whispered, sounding slightly embarrassed.

"I'm here." I rubbed her back. She released my face, resting her hands on my arms.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled, apologetically. "I promised you and Kyo that I wasn't going to cry over her anymore, and here I a-am, _crying_." Little hiccups of hyperventilation escaped from her chest. "I really didn't mean to…I was just fine until I realized that I was actually having tears go down. Ugh, I'm so stupid!" She carried on and on. I hugged her tighter; she instantly went silent.

"You're not stupid. What just happened has already happened; its over. Let's just go back and enjoy the rest of the day with Tohru and the family-"

"Oh Lord! Tohru! God, what does she think of me now?" She asked herself, breaking free from my arms, wandering into the gazebo.

"Since when do you care what others think?" I asked, following her.

"I care what _I_ think, but Tohru…I have a good feeling about her…like she might be able to break the curse. But, I might mess it up if I have another incident like that. Who knows, she might decide that we're all too strange and just decide to leave."

"That won't happen. Where would she go?"

She stopped, turning round to glare at me, "Does she know about Kyo?"

…

"Does she know about Kyo?" She asked again, more demanding.

"No," I mumbled.

"Why has no one told her?!" She snapped, coming to stand right in front of me with burning eyes.

"I don't know; it's up to Akito."

"What is _wrong_ with him?! Is he doing this on purpose? He knows damn well that when Tohru friends out about Kyo's true form the she's going to high-tail out of here with so much disgust towards him! Kyo will be heart-broken; he'll avoid _everyone_." She fumed. Wow. Yumi _never_ cursed. _Ever_. Akito would have hell to pay for this.

"Are you going to go see him?" I asked.

"His majesty?" She spat, sarcastically. "You know I am!"

"I'm coming too, then."

"No, you're not!"

"He might-"

"Akito hasn't hurt me a day in his life; I doubt that he ever will. And if he does, I'm not afraid to break both of his arms. Besides…I can't risk having him hurt you."

Hurt me? Why would she be worried about him hurting _me_? I sighed, trying to speak again, but her growls made me fear for my voice box getting ripped out.

"Let's go back" She insisted, pushing me forward from behind.

"Are you sure you're alright now?"

"Besides that dummy, I'm just peachy!" She muttered. She sighed a bit, but then spoke in a voice that seemed it had a smile in it. "Let's go have fun with the family."

She was like me in a way. She could change her mood from angry to calm in an instant. But, the difference was that she could control it; control it in a very consequential way. In America, I believe they called that _acting_, and Yumi was the world's _best_ actress.

-

-

-

**Yes it was very short, but that's mainly because the next chapter can't transition very well into the next scene. So anyway, what did you think? I didn't get very many comments last chapter (Thank you Sera Makkusu for being the sole reviewer.). Reviews keep me motivated! The chapter prior to this one was fueled by thirteen reviews! :] The next chapter will be longer. Pinkie promise. :] Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Their Banquet

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews. By the way, I edited a few pictures of amateur anime art and made them into some of my characters, well actually just Yumi so far. There's Yori too. But you can find the link to those pictures on my profile. Also, if any of you have any questions about the story or characters, including Yumi, then I just posted up a new story titled 'Interview with the Sohmas' so you can ask those questions. Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.**

-

-

-

The way back to the family was quiet, but the rest of the time was anything but. No one even brought anything up since I reassured them with by coming back smiling. Hatori eyed me until I gave him the "I'm okay' smile and nod. After that, he pulled Hatsuharu aside to speak with him for a few minutes. We'd stayed near each other the entire time. Once, when Kyo kicked a ball too hard at Yuki and almost hit me in the face, Haru quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me back. That made me amore happy than I should've allowed myself to be. But I guess that was the Karma. When we were at the gazebo, he really did treat me like a best friend or a sister. He didn't show any signs of knowing that I liked him, so I didn't bother to further my pain. All the same, I was glad that he was there. His arms constricted around me, his soft, low voice trying to sooth me, a beautiful garden behind us; for me, it was the perfect scene and timing. But for him, I was the wrong girl. I knew that, and dropped whatever unnecessary feelings were stirring inside of me. Haru always had a way of telling me what I needed to hear, and he always knew what to do if I was in pain, physical or internal. Kyo did too, but Haru made my heart jump, and I both loved and hated that.

The picnic went by in a blur for me. After everyone had finished eating, the boys decided to play a bit of soccer. I noticed that Momiji, Tohru, Kagura, and the adults weren't participating, so I joined in happily to make the teams fair. Team one was Yuki and I while team two was Kyo and Haru. I prayed that they would get along just this once, for the sake of the game at least.

"Come on, rat boy! You can do better than that! Those girly features of yours can't hold you back _that_ much!" Kyo laughed. Yuki, with that 'I'm not going to take you seriously' look in his lavender eyes, kicked that red little ball straight into Kyo's chest, sending him flying back ward past the two little orange we placed on either side of the field as goals.

"Stupid cat." Yuki muttered.

I ruffled his hair, chuckling. "It's a game, Yuki-kun. Try not kill him, please."

He turned to me with that cute smile of his. "Don't worry, I won't. Not today. "

"_Not today_." I chuckled, again.

"Fourteen-love!" Shigure sang with a whimsical giggle in his voice.

"Wrong number. Wrong score. Wrong game." I heard Hare mumble beside him on the sidelines.

"Alright, rat boy, you're gettin' it now!" Kyo fumed, running past him with the ball juggling between his feet. I ran after him, coming up beside him and to shuffle it into my control. I laughed as I turned around and headed for the goal.

"How do you do that?!" Kyo angrily chased after me. The ball flew past the orange cones.

"It's all in the footwork, my friend." I chuckled as I gave him a noogie on the head. He backfired and did the reverse on me. "Owwie, owwie, owwie!" He let go, smiling victoriously with his fists on his sides. "You meanie!" I joked.

"What's fair is fair!" He grinned. He was having fun.

"Oh yeah, it's really fair when a strong, sixteen-year-old guy gangs up on a weaker, fifteen-year-old girl! How very, very fair, Kitty-cat!" I laughed. He didn't like that. He was okay with me calling him that when we were alone, but in front of the others, especially Aya, then he would get embarrassed and angry. But he wouldn't bring it up unless someone else did.

"Kitty-cat, she's right you know!" Aya cheered from the sidelines.

"Shut up!" Kyo hollered at him. I laughed, it was just a bit of a low blow, but it _was_ just a game after all.

"Don't get mad Kyo-kyo." Haru laughed, smacking him upside the head. His eyes were sharper, more cat-like. Oh gosh, he'd gone black.

Kyo grabbed a fistful of Haru's collar. "Don't call me that!" He growled, ready to punch him in the mouth.

"Guys, you're on the same team, cool it." I mumbled, not actually trying to calm them down; this was bound to happen sometime today. I sighed, taking a seat beside Yuki on the soft, full green grass. Let the battle begin.

_Ding-ding._

"Is that all ya got jack-?"

"Language, Haru, language!" I chuckled.

"I'm about to knock you through he ground!" Kyo yelled.

_Kick. Punch. Dodge. Hit. Duck kick. Jump dodge. Hit. Hit. Block. Block. Uppercut. Ouch. Jab. Ouch. Double kick. Miss. Miss. Charge run. Boom. Boom. Down and over._

Yuki and I applauded. "Best one yet!" I chuckled. "Bravo! Truly! That was amazing! And it only lasted twenty-seven seconds this time!"

"It's getting late," Yuki looked up at the sky. The sun was slowly creeping around dusk.

"You're right," I stood, helping Yuki up as well." Come on, guys! Time to head out."

"Listen, listen!" Momiji ran over. I noticed the boys had each other in a headlock. "Shigure wanted us all to go out tomorrow to eat! What do you say?" He cheered.

"Sounds like fun." I smiled.

"I have to work." Tohru frowned.

"Oh no!" I can't go with my beloved Kyo! I promised Rin I'd go with her to the mall to help her pick out a dress!" She put her hands together. "Oh Kyo, I'm sorry!"

"Who needs ya?" He threw Haru on the ground.

"Heh, how about we make a bet then, Kyo?" Haru smirked, getting up to toss one of his arms carelessly over Kyo's shoulder as if they were the best of friends.

"What kind of a bet are you talking about?" He flinched a bit at the sudden proximity.

"We fight, and whoever wins gets to have an entire day with Yumi without the other tagging along. Come on, just like old times." He grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"W-What?" Kyo stammered.

"Don't I have any say in this?" I approached them; Haru slung his other arm around my waist.

"You didn't have a problem with it before." He murmured.

"I barely knew what was going on! I thought one of you were mad at me and didn't want to talk! How many times have you guys done this?!" I fumed, trying to nudge out of Haru's arm while Kyo tried to escape the other one.

"Heh," Kyo laughed, bitterly. "How many times have you and me had days to ourselves when we were young?"

"I don't know. Maybe like twenty the last summer I was here."

"Ha, then that's how many."

"Shut it!" Haru snapped; I couldn't get out of his hold. "You know I won most of those!"

"No, you-"

"Actually," I began, soothing the mood a bit. "I remember I spent the equivalent amount of time with both of you, together _and_ apart."

"We'll settle the score once and for all then!" Haru announced. "Winner is reigning champ!"

"Of what?" I asked, confused.

"You're on!" Kyo put up his fists as Haru released him and me. I ran over to Yuki, who was watching form the open van door. He was sitting in the seat, his body turned outward and his hand supporting his cheek.

"I don't know how you deal with them." He muttered.

I turned my head to him, glaring at him with ice in my eyes. "Did you know this was happening before?"

He stiffened, automatically busy with something in the distance. I shook my head and sighed. This fight was going to last a while, so I decided to just lie back on the grass, the back of my hands on my eyes, and just take a quick nap. The breeze was gentle, and strangely, the sounds of the boys' taunts towards each other were my kind of soothing ocean sounds.

_Dreamland. Dreamland._

_"Pathetic." I heard Akito mutter. All of the zodiac members were on the floor of his bedroom, transformed and immobile. "They couldn't stand up to me." He laughed. I turned around to find him in his child form, maybe seven or eight. I tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. He sauntered over to me with a sweet smile on his face. I looked down on myself; I was wearing a darkly colored kimono, sitting on the floor on my knees. "Why are you crying?" He asked, seeming truly concerned. I shook my head, closing my eyes. "Oh, I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sorry."_

_What?_

_I looked up to him. It wasn't Akito; it was Momiji with that cute, worried look of his._

_"Where'd he go?" I whispered, now able to talk._

_"Everyone's here, silly!" He cheered, running over to an enormous table with an extravagant feast placed on it. All the members, even Kyo, in their human forms, were enjoying themselves. "Come on, we're waiting for you Yumi!"_

_I slowly took steps by steps to the elegant, set-out banquet._

_"__Ja mate ne." A mature, handsome voice murmured from afar. I looked around frantically, searching for the source. And there he was._

_Akito, peeking from a corner was smiling a beautiful smile with a tear running down his cheek._

_Then he disappeared._

"_Choto mate_!" I reached out, only to grab a handful of Kyo's hair.

"Oww!" He cried. "What'd you do that for?"

"Sorry, Kyo." I muttered, apologetically.

He blinked. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I mumbled. "Are we…?"

"You fell asleep outside so I carried you in. It'd be a shame to wake up such a face." Haru smiled beside me. I was resting my head against his shoulder and clutching his arm with both of my hands. I released immediately.

"Sorry and thanks." I said, blushing slightly. I caught Kyo smiling as he turned back around.

"It's fine." Haru chuckled.

"Are we going to the estate?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Momiji hollered from right beside me on the other side. I noticed we were in a compact car now; Hatori and Kyo in front and Momiji, Haru, and me in the back.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Ayame and Kagura are getting dropped off at their houses by Yuki and Shigure."

"Kyo," I called. "Why didn't you go with them?"

"Someone needs to walk you home afterwards." Hare said dully from behind the steering wheel. "I presume you want to stay at Shigure's for tonight."

"How'd you guess?" I asked, rhetorically. Momiji answered anyway.

"You mumbled Akito's name once while you were sleeping."

_Oh._ "Bad dream." I mumbled awkwardly. I chuckled to fill the void of silence. I felt Haru eye me from beside. I realized his arm was around me, still supporting me from when I was asleep.

Suddenly, the car came to a gentle and easy stop. Over the sound of the engine getting cut off and doors opening, Haru asked me something. "What'd you dream about?"

"I don't know," I muttered, sliding out Momiji's door before he could further ask me.

I missed this place. It just screamed memories. Shigure's house was home, this place was memories.

Kyo kept his distance from everything, walking near the gate entrance; Haru tugged my hair a bit. "Yu-"

"Yumi, are you ready to see him?" Hare asked.

"Yes." I answered, confidently. He nodded, gesturing me toward the interior of the house. Before I took a step, I bit my lip and squeezed Haru's hand tightly. "I'll be fine, I promise." I smiled without looking him in the eyes, released my tether of reassurance, and then followed Hare calmly into the house with my head held high.

-

-

-

**Did you like it? What do you think will happen next? Remember, link to the pictures on my profile and he new story where you can ask the characters questions is on there too. I have to say though, the kick pucnh thing wasn;t original. I got it from somewhere but can't remember where, FanFiction or something else. Thanks for reading! More comments would be nice. Reviews are appreciated.**


	7. A Kind of Nostalgia

**Here you go! The next chapter is up. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I think a lot of you read and don't review. But that's okay, as long as I know you're reading. ^-^ But I like reviews too. ;-; Just kidding! (Not really.) Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.**

-

-

-

"You may leave, Hatori." Akito said in a calm voice. Hatori seemed to hesitate for a moment. He looked at me for a second and then dismissed himself from the room, closing the door behind him. Akito, who was sitting near the open door to the outside, got up slowly and closed it. "It's been a long time, Yumi." He turned around, smiling an earnest smile. I smiled too, unable to hide it, and ran up to hug him. He didn't resist; he wrapped his arms around me too.

"Someone doesn't call." I accused.

"Someone was very preoccupied with other things." He defended. He detached himself from the hug and looked at me from head to toe. "You haven't changed much. Your hair is a bit longer though."

"Same goes for you." I mumbled, noticing that his hair was longer than the last time. It almost covered his face; I didn't like that. It was either time for a haircut, or a headband. He walked over to a nearby bench and planted a seat there. He gestured for me to sit next to him. I did so, and then he began the interrogation.

"How was America?" He asked in a polite, gentle tone. "Did anything interesting happen?"

"I spent time with Yori and the others. She's grown a lot. One of her friends at school said that we could be sisters. Then Yori hugged me and said that we could even be twins. It took a lot not to say anything though. Umm," Knowing Akito, he'd probably want to hear every little detail. "Her hair is to her shoulders now, and I think she's tanner. She's doing well at school and at home. Plenty of friends. She even has a boyfriend now. A true American now. She's really happy." I grinned, wishing the door was open so I could look out of it dramatically like one of those animes. Quickly changing the subject, I began again. "During my stay, I worked at a theater. It was actually a pretty good deal; I got four hundred bucks a week."

"Bucks?"

"Oh, umm…that's slang for American currency, the dollar."

He nodded, seeming truly interested in what I was saying.

"Well anyway, um, there wasn't anything very interesting. Oh but, before I worked at the theater, I used to work in one of those fancy restaurants."

"As a waitress?" He blinked.

"Oh no, no. As a pianist. Got too hundred dollars a week from that." I used dollars for his benefit. I chuckled; I couldn't help but notice that he was smiling the entire time that we'd been talking.

"Have you had any breathing difficulties?"

"Nope, none. I don't know why you guys are so worried about that. It's not like I'm going to pass away or anything. I just pass out for a while."

He frowned. "The last time-"

"Was an accident." I interrupted.

"Lasted three days. That's unsafe, Yumi." He finished the sentence on his own.

"Ugh, I'm fine now. Just drop it, please." I sighed. His smile returned as he chuckled. He leaned over and kissed the top of my head. "How have you been, Akito?" Before he could speak, I quickly added more. "Truthfully, don't sugarcoat it like Hatori did."

He sighed, slowly leaning away from me, his eyes on the floor. "I've had more than ten fevers since you left and have been on three types of medication. Are you happy now?"

"No, I'm not. Have you actually been taking he medication or throwing it out and giving it to those birds outside again?"

He was silent.

"Tell me, or I'll ask Hare."

"I've been taking them. I only fed them to the birds twice."

"Idiot." I sighed. "Do you not _want_ to get better? What was the point of throwing them out? Did you not like the taste? Would you like to take Flintstones vitamins instead?" I fumed, irritated.

He bit his lip. "There's something else that has you angry with me, isn't there?"

"That's not the matter right now! You need to start taking your medicine or you're going to get worse!"

He glared at me with dark eyes. The smile completely vanished. Various emotions were stirring up inside of me. "Tell me." He said.

"Why does Tohru Honda know about us? What are you trying to do? Are you actually going to give her a chance to break the curse or are you going to make her suffer in the end?!" I yelled, furiously. "I better hear a good darn excuse come out of your mouth in the next five seconds or else a fist is going in."

He chuckled, bitterly. "I just want to see what will happen."

I punched his arm with as much strength as I had. I stood up, glaring and yelling again. "It's a game to you then? Don't you have _any_ regard for this girl's feelings? Do you want her to fear us? Do you want her to be like the other Sohma parents?! Just shunning us?! Is that what you want in this family?! More hatred?! I'm so angry at you right now I can't even stand to look at you!" I fumed, turning around and throwing open the door to the outside. I filled my lungs with the crisp, cold air. It didn't help. I felt my heart beat at an _agitato_ rate. I heard footsteps, and then felt arms wrap themselves around me from behind. A slow, seductively chipper voice whispered in my ear.

"Please, don't be angry with me, Yumi. That makes very sad." He rested his head on my shoulder; I look away, turning the other cheek. "Tohru Honda is merely an experiment."

I puffed up, ready to holler at him again, but –while still hugging me- he put a finger to my lips.

"If it turns out alright, you won't be mad at me, now will you?" He asked.

"Have you thought of what this might do to the others if she has to get her memory erased? Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki would be heart broken. Kyo will stay away for good."

"It's not my problem. And if she doesn't work out, we'll just have to try again."

_We? Try again? He wants to keep repeating this until someone actually stayed. Or until his twisted pleasure of watching other people's pain and suffering was met._

"Get off me." I muttered, breathing shallowly. He didn't move; I felt him smirk. "Get off of me!" I pushed him back. He stumbled but caught himself.

"You're a jerk, an idiot, Akito. An idiot!" I glared at him with as much venom s I could get. "Eventually, if you keep doing this, everyone will hate you."

"_You_ won't." He smirked. "You _never_ will."

…

"And besides, everyone _already_ hates me. They hate me for what I do to them. But, you know what? They don't do a thing because they think I'm God."

"No, Akito. They don't. _You_ think you are. The rest of us know better." I shook me head. "You're right. I'll never hate you. I'll always love you as if you're my brother, but the others won't be so merciful."

He frowned. "What would you have me do?"

"Give her a chance. Lay off everyone."

He was silent.

"Please?" I asked.

"I'll _try_ to give her a chance."

"That's not good enough. That's like saying 'I'll try to save her life, if I'm not too busy.' I want you to promise me that you will give her a chance."

He seemed to debate with himself for a moment before answering. He smiled sweetly at me with heart-breaking eyes. He took my hands and held them between his. "Yumi, I promise to give Tohru Honda a chance."

I waited for a moment. "Good." I nodded. "Have you even met her yet?"

"No. I've seen her once though when she came to see Hatori. I didn't bother to introduce myself."

I shook my head. "I need to go now." I ruffled my hair a bit, a habit. He opened his arms to me as an invitation for a hug. He tricked me with pleading, puppy dog eyes.

"Are you still angry with me?" He asked.

"Furious." I mumbled, embracing him. He held me tighter than the last time.

"I've missed you terribly, Yumi." He whispered.

"I missed you to, Akito."

"Visit me again soon?" He asked, politely.

"Definitely." I agreed. "Maybe you should get your lazy butt up and visit me sometime." He released me from the hug, kissed my cheek, and cupped my cheek in his hand.

"Goodbye, then." He walked away to sit near the door again. I didn't say another word. I exited his room and saw Haru sitting down the hall, against a wall.

"How'd it go?" He whispered, looking up at me with curious, tired eyes. As I approached him, my knees gave out and I fell into his arms.

"I guess I might have to get used to these types of conversations again. That was so hard, but it was better than other times. It was a kind of nostalgia that I had to get used to." I mumbled; my heart rate gradually decreasing.

He hugged me, rubbing my back. "Time to go home?" He asked.

"Yes, please." I grumbled. He chuckled and helped me up, walking me outside to where Kyo was waiting anxiously.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"I'll tell you in the morning. Can we just go, please? I'm very, very tired,"

He nodded and let it go. I said my reluctant goodbyes to Haru and Kyo and I drifted of back to Shigure's house. Kyo had to set me straight a few times since I was walking absent-mindedly. I almost tripped on Yuki's leeks. The whole way back, I felt as if my heart was about to knock me out.

-

-

-

**There you go. It was written this morning and published tonight. Let me know what your favorite chapter is so far. Remember to ask questions on the other story and I'll let you guys know if I put up some new pictures. Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.  
**


	8. A Loss for Words Part I

**Here you go. It's been a while hasn't it? I hope you all had a nice holiday season and nice New Year. I had this draft finished before Christmas break, but it was so long to type. It was twenty-four notebook pages. My back is breaking from leaning over the computer all day lol. So, I hope you enjoy this. I had to watch the episode and write down what happened. I tried to cut down on the cursing in the episode because I don't like to curse. There's one word in there that I didn't like to use, but it showed Haru's intensity. This chapter is longer than the last one. It's 4,827 words long. Anyway, thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**

-

-

-

[Yumi's Point of View.]

_That night, when I went to see Akito, was probably the most emotional visit we've ever had. Well, maybe not the most since I didn't cry like other times before. I guess that all my anger was leveled out with my eagerness to see him. I was tired of crying so much that day. I guess I ran out of tears. But, out of the old and into the new, it's already been two days since I saw him last. Today was my first day as a first year in high school. I would be attending Kyo's school along with Haru and Momiji. The only downside was…I had to wear a uniform. A blue sailor scout uniform complete with short skirt and awkward collar. And Tohru wore this everyday? And she liked it? I wonder what she'd do in American public school._

"Wow, you really didn't have to wear a uniform in America?" Momiji asked me with wide eyes. I was a bit distraught. He was dressed like a sailor scout, too. Haru, who was right beside me, didn't seem to have a problem with it. I thought the dress code here was strict, but apparently not. Here was little boy Momiji in a girl's uniform and big, tough Haru with his shirt wide open and his earrings and necklaces parading about him.

"Nope. I used to go to school in whatever clothes I wanted, but of course there were a few guidelines we had to follow. Umm…do you think we'll get in trouble for this?" I asked, pointing to ourselves. My ensemble was much the same as Tohru's. However, I had on blue and black striped knee high socks that matched the uniform, dark jean capris underneath the skirt, classic converse instead of those two-pound nurse's shoes, and my three little accessories. My precious silver cross necklace, my red-beaded bracelet on my left wrist, and my brown, purple, and red stringed bracelet on my right wrist. All of these given to me by my favorite people. Favoritism wasn't pretty, but it was a good thing that I kept this list to myself. I'd also volumed up my hair a bit in an emo fashion. And I put in neon blue hair extensions on either side of my head so it'd match the outfit. It _was_ the first day of school, after all.

"I don't see what the problem with any of us is." Haru mumbled.

"I'd button up that shirt a bit if I were you." I mentioned, adjusting my skirt uncomfortably. "Girls might stare at you."

He smiled. "I think I'll be okay. But that depends, are _you_ one of those girls?" He asked, eyeing me suspiciously, a smirk threatening to devour his lips.

"Don't flatter yourself," I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. He chuckled.

[Tohru's Point of View.]

"Isn't this exciting? And all of the first years are so cute! I wish you could have seen them at the entrance ceremony; you really should have come." I smiled widely at them. The school hadn't even started yet; we were still waiting in class for everyone to arrive.

"Whatever." Kyo and Uo said in unison. Kyo was sitting lazily at his desk, reading a manga, and Uo was wearing a medical mask over her mouth for protection.

"I shouldn't even be here at all." Uo complained. "I don't know what I'm allergic to more. All this pollen in the air or this place." She turned her head a bit towards me. "So, where's the prince today?" She asked.

"Oh, he's been busy helping out with the orientation committee." I answered.

She sighed. "Must be rough."

Hana appeared and slid into the conversation as well. "Seeing as he has to deal with all the first-year girls' lovely-dovey attacks."

[Yuki's Point of View.]

"Umm, excuse me; I think I dropped my student handbook somewhere." A young first-year told another committee member. He sighed and put his hand to his head, looking the other way.

"So, why are you telling me about it?"

"I-Is that bad?" She panicked.

"Can you remember where you saw it last?" I asked, trying to help. I was already kind of busy moving things from room to room, but I could spare a moment to help a first-year. "Start looking there and we'll keep an eye out for it too. What's your name and class?" I smiled softly to seem polite.

And then it was all a blur.

"I'M SATOMI ARIMORI! MY HOBBIES ARE ARTS AD CRAFTS, I'M FIFTEEN YEARS OLD, BLOOD TYPE B, A SCORPIO, AND EVERYONE SAYS I HAVE REALLY GOOD ANKLES!"

"I'M RINO SONOMIYA AND I WAS THE MOST POPULAR GIRL AT MY OLD SCHOOL!"

"NO SHE WASN'T!"

About twenty girls formed a type of mob wave. I stared in shock.

"You know, Yuki, one of these days you've got to tell me your secret." The fellow committee member muttered beside me.

[General Point of View.]

"He'll be a shoe in for council president this year," Uo mumbled to Tohru.

"Although, I don't think Yuki would want all of that attention." Tohru smiled nervously.

"That reminds me; I thought I sensed Shigure's electric signals coming from the parent section." Hana mentioned.

"Oh yeah! He came today! Actually, there are two more Sohmas enrolling with all of the other first-years. He wanted to see them." Tohru dazed into a flashback.

~*~

The three kids and Shigure sat around the dining table; Shigure's laughter heard in the background.

"Yes, well, Hatsuharu and Momiji, they're like younger brothers to me. So, naturally I will have to attend the entrance ceremony." The kids stared at him in disbelief. "It's _importan_t that I support them on such an _important_ day." He smirked, and then looked around. "Okay, why are you all staring at me like that?" He smirked again. "I hope you're not thinking that I'm only going so I can look at all the pretty high school girls. Tsk tsk tsk. Oh my word, you youngsters have little faith."

~*~

"What a fool." Hana said.

"Hm, so there are two more Sohmas starting this year." Uo began. Well, tell me about them. Are they boys? Girls?"

"Oh, they're two more boys and a close family friend of the Sohmas too. She's a girl." Tohru answered.

"You don't say…" Uo put her hand to her chin. "We've got to meet them."

"I agree. As upperclassmen, I'm sure there are many things we can teach them." Hana nodded.

"Yeah, I could show them all the best places to go skip out of class." She thought. "Yo! Orange-top, go get them!" She ordered with her finger.

"Yes, that's good. Go get them." Hana agreed.

"Why do I gotta do it?! Make _her_ go and find them!" He pointed to Tohru. Hana laid a hand on his shoulder, leaning in close to his face with hypnotizing, frightful eyes.

"And what kind of friends would we be if we did that? It'd be a terrible crime to put Tohru through all that trouble."

"Well, what about me?!" He roared.

"Oh, you? That's fine." Uo muttered.

"Oh, it's okay." Tohru mumbled. "I really don't mind going by myself. But, uh Kyo, if you're going too, it could be fun if we looked for them together." She smiled.

"Oh, please. Besides Yumi, I already see way too much of those guys as it is." Kyo said, wiping off his shoulder.

"But! Meeting them at school would be a whole new experience!" Tohru cheered, putting up one finger for emphasis. She leaned in closer to him. "It could be a lot of fun!"

Kyo was caught in the blue persuasion of her eyes.

"Be back soon!" Tohru waved from the door with Kyo beside her, a bit embarrassed.

"He has a hard time saying no to Tohru, doesn't he?" Uo observed, slyly.

"Very interesting." Hana agreed.

Meanwhile, Kyo followed Tohru through the first-year halls in pursuit of Hatsuharu and Momiji.

"So, what class are they in anyway?" Kyo asked boredly.

Tohru stopped, turning her head to smile a goofy, awkward smile.

"You don't even know!" He shrieked.

"I'm so sorry! I guess I wasn't thinking!" She bowed apologetically over and over again like a broken wind-up doll.

He sighed. "Wait here, I'll go ask." Kyo walked with his hands in his pockets over to two first-year girls who were chatting in front of a classroom. "Hey, do you know a couple of guys named Sohma and a girl named Ito? One's got white hair and the other's blonde? The girl's got different colored eyes?"

"Yes, they're in our c-class."

"Got get 'em for me, will ya?"

"Okay!" They ran off, giggling.

"Heck, why didn't she ask where they were before we started running around the whole fricken' school?" Kyo muttered to himself.

"Hey man, check it out." A voice whispered. Kyo turned around, curiously. Two boys were watching Tohru with a certain 'look' on their faces. Kyo's jaw dropped. "That girl's pretty cute, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Replied the other. "But, she kind of looks like an airhead."

"Yeah, _just my type_. I don't do so hot with smart girls."

"You have a point there. So, what are you waiting for? Go over there and work your magic!"

"Watch and learn, man!"

Suddenly, before either of them could even make a move, Kyo firmly punched the wall over Tohru's head with his other hand in his pocket, leaning into her and looking into her eyes. His eyes shifted coldly to the two boys. They shuddered, terrified, and ran away.

"On second thought, never mind." They fled. Kyo didn't move from his stance until they were out of sight. Then he sighed and gently smacked Tohru on the back of the head. "See what happens why you stand there like a space cadet?"

"Oh, was I?" Tohru asked innocently.

He sighed again. "_At least_ stay on alert when you're by yourself or it's gonna be your own fault when something happens to you."

"You're right!" She erected her back like a soldier.

Kyo rolled his eyes. "I said when you're _alone_. You don't have to worry about it if you're with me, you can space out as much as you like."

"_Right_," She said more lazily, slouching.

"A-And I didn't mean anything funny by that either! I was just saying! So don't get the wrong idea!" Kyo panicked.

Tohru stared at him wide-eyed and confused. "Umm, I- what so you mean?"

Kyo realized the stupidity of his words. _What the heck am I saying?_ He thought. _I sound like an idiot!_

"Momiji!" Tohru announced happily.

[Yumi's Point of View.]

"Excuse me?" Two young, average-looking girls approached Haru. They didn't even bother to look at Momiji and me. "Umm, and upperclassman with orange hair asked us to find two Sohmas and a girl with them."

A girl with them? What, they can't remember my name? I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks." Haru said.

A twinkle lit up their eyes. "Umm, if you like," One of the girls flipped their hair, giggling. "We could show you where he is. We already know our way around the school." I suppressed a laugh.

"No, thanks. I think we can manage." Haru answered. Out of spite, I grabbed Haru's hand easily and pulled him gently toward the door to the hallway. "You two have been a big help." I smiled happily to them and then looked up at my little helper. "Come on, Haru! Let's go! Momiji, are you coming?"

"Yeah!" He cheered, grabbing my other hand.

"Bye-bye now!" I giggled out the doorway.

"What was that all about?" Haru asked, a bit confused.

"Spite." I answered simply.

"_Spite?_"

"Spite."

"_Spite._" He shook his head.

"I know that behavior. I've seen enough of that in America." I let go of their hands. "I'm going to go find them! Catch up me in a bit!"

I ran onward on my own. Spite wasn't something I really liked to have, but it was called for in that situation.

_There he is!_ I thought, seeing Kyo. He was leaning into Tohru on a wall with a fist above her. I followed his glare to two first-year boys, who quickly ran away.

"See what happens when you stand there like a space cadet?" He asked gently. I listened to their conversation for another minute before Momiji interrupted. I partly understood what had happened. _Kyo was being sweet._

"Tohru!" Momiji jumped to hug her. Kyo smacked him down with his fist.

"What are you stupid?!" He scolded. _It was nice while it lasted._

"Wah! Kyo's hitting me!" Momiji whined.

"Idiot! What are you doing wearing a girl's uniform?!"

"Good morning," Haru greeted as I stood beside him with a smile on my face.

"Oh, Hatsuharu! Yumi!" Tohru smiled.

"Well, at least you're not wearing a girl's uniform too." Kyo muttered.

"Its okay, isn't it? It suits him." Haru and I joined the little group.

"Yeah, that's right!" Momiji instantly cheered up.

"Uh-huh!" Tohru agreed.

"What difference does that make?!"

"What Momiji, what in the world are you wearing?" Yuki entered the scene.

"Yuki!" Momiji greeted. Haru slid over to him and grabbed his shirt.

"Hello Haru." Yuki said, obviously not ecstatic about seeing him.

~*~

"So Yuki, are you finished with all of your work yet?" Tohru asked.

"No, not yet. I was just making my rounds when I heard the commotion."

"Hey listen! Listen! I'm really not supposed to goof around too much when I'm here. 'Cause if I do, it'll be too easy for me to crash into girls! So, I'm gonna try to play it cool as cool!" Momiji cheered.

"How in the world could you call wearing a dress cool?!" Kyo snapped.

"A valid point, Kyo Sohma of class 2D. And while I find that orange head of yours disagreeable, I will ignore it for the moment. But what I cannot ignore is a boy who'd wear a girl's uniform to school!" We all turned around to see some confident weirdo standing with his hands on his sides, accompanied by two geeky-looking girls on either side of him. "It's outrageous! And even if your teachers allow it, I will not! For I am this school's student council president, Motoko Takae! Also known as…captain of the Campus Defense Force!"

The two girls behind him clapped as he stood there like a lame super hero.

"What an idiot." All the boys said in unison, except for Momiji.

"I can see already that you're going to be a problem student. And the same goes for you, Hatsuharu Sohma. I will not tolerate that white hair, or those _gaudy_ necklaces!"

"President Takae, it's his natural color." Yuki raised a hand.

"Oh, Yuki, so nice to see you. But natural color?! I can see that his hair line is black!"

"Yes that's natural too." He said as Haru put his pinkie in his ear, twisting it.

"I don't believe it!"

I tugged on Kyo's sleeve a bit; he leaned down to hear. "I don't like him." I mumbled. He smirked.

"I'm not here for you to _like_ me, Yumi Ito. I'm here to make this school better! And you are _not_ helping!"

I put my confused face and approached him. "What did I do?"

"What did you do?! Look at you! Where to begin? Let's start with your hair! Are you going to tell me that those streaks of blue are natural too?"

I unclipped one and held it in my hand, showing him. "If I say 'yes', will you go away?"

"Then there's the matter of your eyes! Those can't be real!"

"They are." I mumbled innocently. I hated when people yelled at me.

"I highly doubt it! And what of your ensemble?!"

"Hey, I worked hard on this. Do you know how hard it is to look different while everyone's wearing the same thing? Besides, I think my outfit looks pretty cute, don't you think so, Tohru?" I asked.

"Oh, yes! Very!" She agreed with a grin.

"You're wearing pants!"

"I'm not a skirt person."

"You're a woman! You _should_ be wearing a skirt everyday!"

"What?!" I fumed. "Kyo, you better hold me back." I warned.

"I expect those shoes and socks to be replaced then, too. That is no way to gain attention by the right kinds of people. But I guess you are _already_ a troublemaker, aren't you?"

I felt a sick feeling in my stomach. "I'm a trouble-maker?" I asked myself; I backed up a few steps, going right back to my place beside Kyo. "I'm a trouble-maker?" I looked up at him; he patted my shoulder and shook his head. I didn't like being called a trouble-maker. I began to hyperventilate. No tears though.

"And I suppose wearing a dress is natural for _you_, Momiji Sohma?" He pointed at him accusingly.

"Yumi, calm down. We know you're a good kid. You've worked very hard to be. Don't let this loser upset you." Kyo whispered only to me. I could feel my stomach turn.

"Have you no pride in being a man?! You must change your ways and your clothes!" The confidence-crusher continued. "Before this incident becomes a ruin of your life."

Momiji began to cry. "B-but _this_ uniform looks" –sniffle.- "better on me." He pouted.

Tohru came to block Momiji from the president, throwing her arms out. "Please, don't yell anymore."

"If I am _yelling_, Tohru Honda, it is to make sure that my advice is heeded, which I'm sure they will if they had any common sense!"

"Shut up."

The president's mouth dropped. Haru had finally spoken up.

"Quit shouting like you're king of the fricken' world. You're making my ears bleed, you creep." He glared at him in a way that would make a little girl cry. "Now, I've got some common sense for you." He took steps toward the president menacingly. The boy back up in horror. "If I wore a tie, it wouldn't change who I am. If I had no piercings, it wouldn't mean I'm nice. And if my hair was black, it wouldn't stop me from kicking your ass." Haru grabbed the boy's collar and smirked at him evilly. "Who do you think you are anyway? Do you think you're God? Huh?"

"Black Haru…" We all mumbled.

Haru began to shake the boy violently.

"What's the matter?! Run out of things to say?! No more advice?! You're not so tough now, are you?"

"Hey, cut it out, Haru! He's just an idiot!" Kyo called.

"Shut up!" Haru retorted, spinning the poor boy. "No one asked you, you stupid cat!"

"Don't call me stupid, you little brat!"

Haru paused, mid-flight. He dropped the president.

"You run away from out last fight and you still think you can tell _me_ what to do?!"

"What?! You were the one who called it off, remember?"

I could've almost believed I saw a lightning bolt flash between their faces.

"Well now I'm calling it back on!" Haru yelled, both of them ready to brawl.

"That's just fine with me!" Kyo steamed.

"Guys calm down, please." I managed to say.

Tohru, a nervous wreck, was offered candy by Momiji. _He_ was feeling better. I pulled myself together. Kyo was right. I shouldn't let this guy hurt me. Right now, I was actually concerned with the boy's injuries from Haru.

"Take a look here, loser." Haru continued to yell at Takae, walking over to wrap his arms around my shoulders from behind me. He held my chin in his palm and rested his head beside mine, glaring at the president.

"You see these eyes? Don't you think they're beautiful?" Haru asked.

"They have to be fake!"

"That wasn't the question. _Aren't they beautiful?_"

I stepped on Haru's foot. He didn't react to it.

"Well yes, they are!" Takae admitted.

"Then why in the world did you risk making them cry?" Haru seethed. The president went into shock for some reason. "This sweet, innocent girl just happens to not be used to such short skirts, and she likes to add her own style to her ensembles. And, don't you think she looks cute with her little socks and her big round eyes and-" He spotted the necklace around my neck. "Her interesting accessories?"

"Well…yes." The president mumbled.

"And speaking of cute," Haru released me and continued his version of protecting others. "Hey sweetheart," Haru put a hand on both of the geeky girls' shoulders as they tried to assist the president.

"Leave them alone!" Kyo spat.

"You think Momiji's outfit is okay, don't you? In time, after he grows up some more, then he'll be ready to start wearing men's clothing. And if you think he looks good in that girl's uniform, just imagine what he'll look like as an adult." He smirked.

The girls' faces went lovey-dovey. "Beautiful." They admired an invisible picture of Momiji.

"Don't agree with him!" The president hollered. Haru stood beside Momiji and put a hand on his head.

"But for now, he should wear the clothes that he likes best." He smirked.

"No! There's a dress code! It's not fair to the other students!" Takae yelled.

Haru frowned. "You stubborn idiot. What would you do if it was Yuki wearing a dress?"

The president went into a dream-like stance.

"Haru cut it out or I'll cut you off." Yuki commanded.

Haru put a finger to his lips. "Aww, have my words…made you angry?" He asked in a ridiculously seductive tone.

"Beautiful!" The president sang.

"Stop imagining me!" Yuki snapped.

"Oh my, I guess I got carried away. You are a worthy opponent Hatsuharu Sohma." He pushed up his glasses. "But I'm still not convinced that that's not your natural hair color!" He smirked, but then was pulled away by the color by Haru, off to the bathroom. After a few moments, they both came out. Haru with a coy smile and the president with a look failure.

"Impressive evidence." Takae's voice cracked. "There are still many things unknown to me."

"He didn't!" Kyo gasped.

"He did!" Yuki choked. Haru kept smirking.

"But, mark my words Sohma! I will be back! I'll get you all!" He exited the scene dramatically.

"Umm, Hatsuharu?" Tohru asked confused. "I don't understand; how were you able to convince him that that's your natural hair color?"

A shock ran through our bodies. Haru held Tohru's face in his hand. He chuckled darkly. "Alright, why don't you come with me and see for yourself?"

He was immediately smacked down to the ground by Yuki and Kyo. I stood by, knowing that they'd take care of it.

"That black Haru is too much." Kyo muttered.

"Umm, so how did he?" Tohru asked again, cheerfully.

"Don't worry about it, Miss Honda." Yuki assured.

Haru sat up on the ground, opening his eyes. "Why do I feel so exhausted?" He asked, rubbing his head. I sighed and helped him up. I'd have to thank him later.

Ding-dong. Ding-dong.

"Oh! Time for class!" Momiji sang. He and Tohru had a discussion about after school activities and meeting friends. I whispered something in his ear.

"Oh, that's right! Kyo, Yuki! We need to talk to you guys! Sorry Tohru!"

"Oh, that's alright." She ran off, smiling.

"Oh, wait! Tohru! Go wash your face first!" I called.

"Why?" She yelled back.

"Just do it. You'll thank me later." I called again, giving Haru a look. He looked at me confused. After she was gone, Kyo began to speak.

"So, what do you want to tell us?"

"Follow us." I whispered, nodding my head to have them follow.

This wasn't going to be an easy conversation, but I hoped for the best.

-

-

-

**There you go. I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think, I love detail. And if you have any questions, ask them on my other FanFiction 'Interview with the Sohmas.' There should also be some new pictures up soon on the photobucket thing. I also have a new Devil May Cry FanFiction if you guys get bored waiting for the next chapter, just a helpful suggestion. Did you find the Sailor Moon reference in there? Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.**


	9. A Loss for Words Part II

**Here's the next chapter! I was working on this at three in the morning so don't be surprised if something doesn't make sense or involves some references to late night talk shows. There probably are none. Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.**

-

-

-

"So? What do you want to tell us?" Kyo asked, seeming to have calmed down from the dramatic scene we just had in the middle of the hallway. We were all alone now; Tohru was gone, and not even a lost roaming student was around us. "This sure as heck better be important."

Momiji's face turned glum. "Uh-huh," He mumbled, nodding once. "I heard _he _was here…he's here at this school…Akito." Even being the natural story teller that he was, Momiji was still struggling to find and compile his words.

"W-What?" Yuki and Kyo gasped in unison. Yuki's face was especially torn. An aura of nervousness and fear hung around us like a noxious gas. Guilt wasn't a far bullet either.

"Yes," Haru began, his eyes a few shades greyer than usual. "We just found out about it ourselves. Shigure told us the news right after the entrance ceremony."

"He said Akito decided the last minute that he wanted to go." I added in a hushed tone.

"He…must have come later than everyone else, but we think he's here now. When we heard, we figured that that was something you two would want to know right away." Momiji's face dropped further. "Especially if...you don't want to see him."

Once the silence took over, Yuki turned around and walked away, not uttering a single word. I bit my lip, wondering how he'd react to seeing him. Shattered memories loomed in my mind, cutting at me like a broken piece of glass. Seeing Yuki so …_vulnerable_, and _crying_… "I need to-"

"I'm coming too," Kyo said brusquely. I debated whether I wanted him to come or not, for if he did, he might try to stop me from pulling apart Akito's arms if he had hurt Tohru or Yuki. As we left to go see if the situation was alright, Haru and Momiji didn't move a muscle, their heads lowered as our footsteps soon faded away to them.

"There!" I called, stopping in front of an open window, leading to the school's garden. "Kyo…" I muttered, witnessing what was happening in the yard. Akito's palm was delicately caressing Yuki's right cheek. Yuki, with petrified wide eyes, stood there motionlessly. Even from here, I could see him trembling. Tohru, not having the slightest idea of what was going on, just watched with a genuinely concerned expression taking over her features. "Kyo, we have to-!"

"No, Yumi," He caught my wrist as I attempted to jump through the window and help Yuki. He held me back.

"Let go! Get off! Kyo he's-"

"Do you understand what will happen if you go out there?" He grunted as I stepped on his foot while trying to escape. I understood what would happen if I went out there, but I kept trying to break the locks of his hands.

"NO!" I heard Tohru's voice echo. Both mine and Kyo's heads turned back to the three. Tohru, bless her soul, had pushed Akito away from Yuki. She instantly regretted what she did. "Er- I'm um…sorry, but we sh-should be getting to class now. We're really late."

Akito…_smiled_. "I understand. Sorry to keep you. I suppose I should be getting back to Shigure and the others as well. They must be worried by now." His smile turned into a smirk. "But, Yuki, I _do_ hope that you'll visit me sometime in the near future." He put his hands in his pockets and bid them farewell.

"Yuki, are you alright?" She asked, still shocked at how she behaved.

"Uh yes," He answered quickly. "Miss Honda, Akito…he didn't do or say anything strange to you, did he?" He asked, his eyes reflecting his emotions.

"Oh, not at all! He really did just introduce himself." She held up her hands and made that cute but goofy smile of hers that I knew made Yuki ad Kyo feel better at times.  
"Good." Was all he responded, a content smile, that barely verified its own existence, graced his lips.

Later that day, Tohru invited all of us to play badminton with her two friends after last bell had rung. The one named Hanajima was very interesting. It seemed that she could detect waves and electric signals. She barely moved while playing, but the ball never dropped when it flew to her. The other, Uotani, made me laugh several times. She kept messing with him in a way that made him actually look like a little kitty.

I laughed as he called her a Yankee.

Yuki, still recovering from the sight of Akito, played along with a look that I didn't quite understand. He didn't look happy…but he didn't look sad either. He looked content; a perfectly balanced line between the two. He actually played the game.

~*~

"You totally stole my shot," I grumbled as Haru and I were walking home. Momiji wanted to stay with the others for a while longer, so we headed back by ourselves.

"You weren't even close to the net," He defended, hiding his triumphant smile.

"And that gave you the right to hit it?"

"You wouldn't have made it anyway,"

"Cow…" Was all I could think of as a rebuttal.

He countered it with "Stone."

I sighed. "Oh well, no one was keeping score, so no one won anyway…"

"Says the representative of the_ losing _team," He laughed. I lightly kicked him in the knee, almost tripping myself in the process. He chuckled, setting me straight. "Smooth."

"I gotta learn how you do that someday," I mumbled, removing the blue extensions from my hair carefully.

"Do what?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"Have a cool demeanor all of the time. I feel like a clumsy fool next to you. Like that girl who dated that vampire, and she kept tripping and falling next to him." I shook my head, remembering that I actually loved that book.

"Maybe she kept tripping because she liked him so much…" He thought, and then his expression became sly. "You know Yumi," He slung his arm over my shoulders, pulling me close to him. "If you're clumsy around me, doesn't that mean that _you _like me?" He used a playful, low voice that made me want to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Keep dreaming," But my voice cracked. His face instantly got curious, looking at me. I thought fast. "Don't you remember what I said in grade three?"

He stopped walking, putting the hand that wasn't around my shoulders on his chin. "What part of grade three?"

"The week before I went to America, I said that I wouldn't like anyone who already had a girlfriend." Well, I kept telling myself that anyway…

"Oh yeah," He laughed. "But, if I weren't with Rin, you'd be all over me, wouldn't you Yumi?"

I was silent. Before I could speak, he began again. He lifted his arm from my shoulders and put his hands into his pockets. "You're too much of a good person to fall for a guy like me though." He chuckled.

I blinked, not fully understanding. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on…you're little, innocent, never swore a curse word once in her life, Yumi. How could you fall for an older, emotionally unstable guy like me?" He still had that playful tone in his voice but…I sensed a hint of some kind of sadness.

"Guy like you? Okay Haru, One: I'm not that little. Two: You're older by four days short of a year. And three, do you really believe that, out of the two of us, you're the more emotionally unstable one?"

He gave me a disbelieving look.

"Granted, you have your black and white personalities, but you can't control that. Don't you remember when we were at the park a few days ago? A few simple words flew out of my mouth and I had to run away crying. I can be happy as the sun at one moment, see a homeless cat on the street, and be Eeyore for the rest of the week. Maybe you were more emotional when we were younger, but you've calmed down a lot."

"Maybe." He sighed. "Hey…what's an Eeyore?"

I blinked, stopping in my tracks. I looked up at him with stunned eyes. "You don't know Eeyore?"

He shrugged, shaking his head.

I began to walk beside him again. "Well, Eeyore is from Winnie the Pooh."

"Wait, is he that donkey I gave you when we were small?" He asked, looking at the sky. I hadn't noticed it was yet another gloomy afternoon. "I didn't know that was him."

"Yeah," I mumbled. "I had it until a few months ago. Yori's dachshund tore it to shreds." I sighed, remembering the torn pieces of cotton in his mouth.

"You actually kept that thing? I got it for you when we barely started school," He muttered.

"So?" I blushed slightly. "You got it for me, I liked it, so I kept it. Anyway, Eeyore is a very depressed person- er, donkey."

"Why is that?" He wondered.

"Well, let me give you an example from one of the books." I tried to use my best voice acting skills. ___"You seem so sad, Eeyore."_

___"Sad? Why should I be sad? It's my birthday. The happiest day of the year."_

___"Your birthday?" said Pooh in great surprise._

___"Of course it is. Can't you see? Look at all the presents I've had."_

___He waved a foot from side to side. _  
___"Look at the birthday cake. Candles and pink sugar."_

___Pooh looked – first to the right and then to the left._  
___"Presents?" said Pooh. "Birthday cake?" said Pooh. "Where?"_

___"Can't you see them?"_

___"No," said Pooh._

___"Neither can I," said Eeyore. "Joke," he explained. "Ha Ha."_

"Wow," Was all Haru said. Then abruptly, he laughed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You could never be like that. If you ever were, something must be wrong with you. That kind of twisted and depressed humor is just aberrant, considering who you are."

Thunder was heard from above, setting my paranoia on fire.

"But still…maybe you could do that. I don't mean it in a bad way. It's just that, maybe, even when you're at your worst, you try to make others feel better. You would pretend everything was happy and fine and that you're happy all for the sake of other's happiness." He smiled at me slightly. "I don't know; I'm just ranting." He chuckled.

"…Yori said that too. One of her friends called me a fool for it."

"Who called you a fool?" His tone was sharp but patient.

"Don't get all upset over it. She said that I was because I didn't put myself first."

"You're not a fool for that. True, you could put yourself first as a priority rather than the ones you love, but she had no right to call you that."

I dropped the subject. "Oh well," I shook my head. Another thunder broke the grey sky. "Umm, maybe we should hurry before the rain starts."

"Hm?" He looked up at the sky with a melancholic look on his face. "Maybe we should call Hatori to come pick us up. It's still a good while until we reach home and it'll start pouring by then."

I nodded in agreement. Haru reached into his pocket and called Hatori on his cell phone. Afterwards, he sat down on a nearby bench and leaned forward in an exhausted way, his head down. "He'll be here in a few minutes."

I sat beside him, nudging him a bit. "You okay?"

He lifted his head a bit and offered another smile. "Just a little tired."

A strong gust of wind rushed past us. I held down my skirt. "Do you think they'd be mad if I wore pants tomorrow?" I grumbled, slightly shivering from the draft.

He noticed. "You're freezing, aren't you?" Before I could say no, he leaned back on the backboard of the bench and pulled me close next to him. His arms were around me to shield me from the wind.

"You know I don't like when you do that." I mumbled, blushing a bit, either from the sudden heat or proximity, I couldn't tell.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Something like this where I can't offer you anything in return."

"Are you warm?"

"Well, yeah-"

"That's enough." He chuckled, the vibrations moving me as well. I quit fighting and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Haru?" I asked. "Thanks for earlier, by the way."

"What do you mean?" He turned his head just a bit.

"That President guy was giving us a hard time…"

I saw his lips come up at the corners. "That loser deserved it. Who'd yell at a girl like that?"

"Oh, I can call a few names." I laughed.

"What?" He was instantly serious.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. By the way, Yori says hi, I forgot to tell you."

"You forgot for eight days?"

"Hey, I gave the message, didn't I?"

"Heh, remind me to send her a card or something."

"I will." I felt a drop of rain fall of my cheek. Haru felt me flinch, and he wiped it gently off with his finger.

"Hatori better hurry…" He muttered. "That astraphobia still bothering you?"

"That phobia is inaccurate. I'm afraid of lightning, not thunder. Though I can't say I'm a big fan of _thunder _either."

Thunder, so loud that it made the ground rattle, set my heart pounding for what was about to come. I heard myself squeak with surprise. I hung on to Haru for mental support.

"Just breathe and close your eyes," Haru assured, sliding headphones on to my head. I didn't even realize that he'd taken away one of his arms from me, but he put it back into place once the headphones were on my head, blocking out all other sound. A soft, lulling song began to play. I recognized the lyrics.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting. Could it be that we have been this way before? I know that it feels like I'm not trying. I know you're wearing thin down to the core. But hold your breath, 'cause tonight will be the night that I fall for you over again. Don't make me change my mind. I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true. 'Cause a girl like you is impossible to find. You're impossible to find._

"Thanks Haru," I whispered, knowing he could hear me. I felt utterly safe, even on this empty, dark street with barely any lamps to light its way, during a thunderstorm no less. And with my outfit and eyes closed, I didn't feel like the slightest threat of harm would come my way, all because of him.

_Hatsuharu Sohma. The ox of the zodiac. The ox who loved the horse. Both of whom stepped on the path as they went to their banquet. But…you know what? I really didn't care anymore. I was happy like this, and Haru and Rin are happy together. And maybe that was the way things were meant to be…That is the things are meant to be. Haru and Rin. As for me, I only hope to find someone as kind and gentle as Haru._

A nudge broke my train of thought. I opened my eyes, but they were immediately covered by a hand. I closed my eyes again, and then the hand lifted one of the phones off of my ear. "Don't open your eyes yet." He whispered. "But you should know that you're humming again."

Abruptly, I opened my eyes again to look at him, only to regret it a few seconds later. The lightning bolt that passed over the sky shot itself into my fear. I shut my eyes rapidly and instinctively covered them with my hands, crushing into his chest.

He hugged me closely. "I told you not to open your eyes, silly girl."

"I wasn't humming on purpose," I mumbled.

"I know." He soothed.

"Umm...H-Har-"

"Oh hey, Hatori's here. Oh sorry, what were you saying?"

"I-It was nothing." I tried to stand up, but my legs wouldn't move.

"What wrong with her?" I heard Hatori's voice after a car door had opened.

"It's just the lightning." Haru said. I slid the headphones down around my neck.

"I'm fine." I laughed uneasily. With Haru's support, I opened my eyes and ran for the door. Until now, I hadn't noticed that we'd been in such a downpour. I was soaking wet. I sat in the back passenger seat like a drenched cat, my hair dripping cold drops of rain on to my skin.

Instead of sitting up front with Hatori, Haru slid in beside me and put a small towel over my head, rubbing it gently.

"Haru…"I groaned.

"_'Like OMG Haru, we should like totally not go home now. It's like, totally bright outside. It won't rain, silly cow. Let's wait another half hour._'" He mocked playfully, draining the dampness from my hair.

"I do _not_ talk like that."I muttered.

The car began to move and I took over drying my head.

"Thanks Hatori." I looked at him from the middle mirror.

"Are you feeling well?" He asked, glancing at me only once before his eyes went back to the road.

"Are you, Haru?" I asked, putting the towel on his head. He looked like a marshmallow that got burned on the bottom. I held back laughter.

"Yeah," He said.

"We're all good, Hatori." I chuckled, lying through my teeth. My throat was actually on fire.

"That's good to hear. But we're checking your temperatures regardless when we arrive back home."

I groaned. _No school tomorrow_, my mind chanted happily.

"Hey…Hare?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Where's Aktio now?" I looked at him from the middle mirror again. I'd have to find the actual term for that later.

"At home, resting." He answered plainly.

_Pfft, resting from what?_

"Going to talk to him?" Haru asked, laying the towel around his neck.

"No," I sighed. "Not tonight. I'm tired of wasting my breath for someone who won't listen."

And then the gates of the Sohma house opened.

-

-

-

**Yup, that's this chapter. Tell me what you think is going on. Oh, and that was a good joke you guys. Spamming my pictures on Photobucket was awesome. Thanks so much. Anyway, tell me any comments or suggestions that you have. Leave your questions either here or on the 'Interview with the Sohmas' story. And let me know your pairings. By the way, does anyone know the actual name for the mirror in the middle of the car? Rear-view mirror, is that it? Thanks for readin****g****! Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
